Reality Check
by thestudyofyou
Summary: You shall click on me Because......Im awesome Porn.And every one likes porn. If you say you dont, Your a dirty liar.
1. Bathroom

**WARNING:** All and any pairings can and may happen. Any and all sexual content will happen. This is rated MATURE. Due to language , Violence, And sexual content.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to their respected owners.

**DO NOT:** message, review, comment or even feel the need to tell me this story sucks ,my graammar or misspellings are horrific ,or your oppinion on how blah blah blah…..I, unlike you have a life. I do this for fun, I do not careeeeee about you and your needs. I am not your mommy you fags. Don't waste yout time telling me blah blah blah .it's a waste of both our time. And if you do. Im happy. Because take in headed warning it takes much more time for you to write the idiot note. Than for me to read it. And take in acount you have just wasted those oh so precious moments on this. Moments you will never get back. Moments I OWN bitch. Thank you.

* * *

**  
Chapter Summary:** Water cant clean everything.

* * *

"Dude! Come on get up! Moms gonna chew my ear off if your not up." Cody Shook his brothers shoulder.  
"Commeeeonnnnnnn…… You need to take a shower. Your due…..Its been two months now…..Come on…. Zack!…..Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" He turned his brother onto his side.  
"Zack…..Come ooooon……"Cody Glared at his brothers shut eyes….Etching closer….About to smack him upside the head .  
"Boo." Cody's heart stopped he fell back. Zack took advantage of this, he pounced on top of his twin.  
"I'm up……Gawd…."Zack slowly brushed his brothers face. "Heh." He grabbed both of Cody's hands above his head on the bed sheets. Slowly tracing his fingers down his brothers collar bone.  
"Zack! G-Get off!" Cody squirmed under his brothers weight.  
"Why? You wanna be on top this time?" Zacks smile curved into a wicked smirk.  
"W-What are you talking about?!?!? Get off of me! " Cody squirmed, Be flailed his legs franticly.

Kicking Zack were the sun don't shine.(For Retards: He kicked him in the balls.)

"Omphh!" Zack held his jewels ever so tight.  
"Ahh! Sorry Zack!" Cody reached for his brother when the sheet slipped and he ended up shoving zack off of the bed some how.  
"C-Cody?……"Zacks eyes shut in pain.  
"Y-Yea Zack?" Cody leaned closer to see if Zack was still intact.  
"You suck." Cody Pshed at him then proceeded to the shower.  
He locked the bathroom door.  
He slowly stripped off his shirt and then Slipped out of his shorts.  
He slid down his boxers and felt the cold air cling on to his skin.

Cody turned the tubs shower handle on.

_Whys Zack acting so weird lately?….Hmn…..Must be puberty……..Of course that stinks not just dirt alone. He wreaks of teenage hormones….Agh…….I just hope he shifts back….and maybe a shower or two …or thirty…..once a month wouldn't hurt him either…._

the door opened. Cody didn't notice.  
He heard the toilet flush.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Showered with Hot boiling water.

"ZACK!" the shower curtain was suddenly flung open.  
"Yea Cody?" Zack stood there In boxers and a muscle shirt. Smirking.  
"Z-ZACK! OUT! NOW!" Cody covered himself with the nearest object which happened to be a Pink shampoo bottle. Their mother Carey's shampoo.  
"Haha. Why exactly?" Zack stood there with one hand against the wall and the other holding the shower curtain.  
"B-Because!" Zack smirked. Cody beet red.  
"You know…..You _did_ tell me to take a shower…." Cody's brain snapped back into focus,  
"Yea! But not while _I'm_ taking one!" Cody fidgeted.  
"Well I'm to lazy, Scrub my back will you?" Zack slowly lifted up his shirt. Revealing the Forming abdominal muscle. A beginning six pack. Then he slowly stripped of his boxers,  
Fully naked now.  
"Z-ZACK!" Cody's gaze suddenly switched from his naked brother to the wall. His face as red as a rose.  
"What? Its not like we haven't done this before."  
Zack stepped into the shower. The smell was foul.  
"Yea! But we were six!" Cody turned to his brother. Cody's figure drenched in water now.  
"Hah? So ? Were twins aren't we? So it'd be like looking in a mirror right?" He made a damn sure good point.  
"Yea but-"Zack leaned close to Cody's face.  
"But what?" Cody's figure pressed up against the cold shower wall.  
Zacks dry hair Now Slightly damn.  
Zack then Grabbed the shampoo bottle from Cody's hands, Exposing his member.  
"You know? Your right. Its totally different. I'm _soo_ much bigger than you…"Cody's face almost inverted from all the blood rushing to his face.

"Haha….Gawd Cody. Were brothers. Here." He squirted the pink shampoo out of the bottle on to Cody's hair.  
"….Zack….that's moms shampoo……."Zack looked at the bottle for a minute, then laughed.  
"How should I know? I haven't been here more than to use the toilette."  
Cody sighed. Knowing the Smell of lavender rose wouldn't wash out for days.

Zack rubbed Cody's head.

The suds dripping down to the blondes back.  
"Zack….You didn't wash your hands after you used the toilette did you?" Cody's body tensed up.  
"Nope." Zack laughed at his brothers uneasy body language.  
Regardless they kept the atmosphere in silence. Zacks hand stroked being the only thing in the room making noise besides the shower drops splattering everywhere.

Zack traced the suds along Cody's shoulder blades. Trailing down his back.  
He pulled his brother by his waist Closer to his own.  
"z….zack….what……are you…"Cody's face flushed deep.  
"shh……"Zack traced the running water down further, to Cody's abdomen….lower…and lower….  
"Ahh!" Cody flinched a bit.  
"Zack what are you….Ahh!" Zack trailed his finger down Cody's member. Now throbbing…fingers brushing the sensitive area.  
Zack grasped His shaft and rand it up and down. Slowly.  
"Zack…you shouldn't…….S-Stop…."Zack Smirked.  
"I shouldn't stop? Whatever you say Cody." His words twisted  
"Zack….stop…. Please……"  
"Hmn. Let me think about it." Zacks hands trailed off his brothers pelvis on the shower handle.  
He turned the Water temperature from Mildly cold. To steaming.  
"No…I don't think I will."  
Zack pushed Cody's shoulder, Cody's back up against the wet tiles.  
Zack leaned closer. Cody's Eyes slowly dazing.  
"Zack tilted his chin.  
Zacks lips pressed on to Cody's cheek.  
Cody's body stiff.  
"You Should finish showering Babe."  
Zack left the shower. His body drenched in water.  
Cody stood there frozen.  
His hair completely soaking in water. No soap left.  
He turned the Shower handle.  
He stood there in the shower. The steam twirling in the air.  
Only one thought racing through Cody's mind.  
"He……He didn't really take a shower….."


	2. Bathroom Again

**WARNING:** All and any pairings can and may happen. Any and all sexual content will happen. This is rated MATURE. Due to language , Violence, And sexual content.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to their respected owners.

**DO NOT:** message, review, comment or even feel the need to tell me this story sucks ,my graammar or misspellings are horrific ,or your oppinion on how blah blah blah…..I, unlike you have a life. I do this for fun, I do not careeeeee about you and your needs. I am not your mommy you fags. Don't waste yout time telling me blah blah blah .it's a waste of both our time. And if you do. Im happy. Because take in headed warning it takes much more time for you to write the idiot note. Than for me to read it. And take in acount you have just wasted those oh so precious moments on this. Moments you will never get back. Moments I OWN bitch. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** I guess the bathrooms the new "It" Spot. Irony No?

* * *

At school

"Zack! Wait up!" Cody ran to catch up to his brothers strides.  
"Sup bro?" Zack's pace sped up.

As if avoiding him.

"Sup bro Nothing! What was that? In….in…I-in the shower."  
"The boogie man. Rawr." Zack clawed jokingly at Cody.  
"The what? Lies!" Cody's Strides trotted.  
"Haha chill bro. I don't know what your talking about." Cody stopped.  
"Zack…..What are you-"Cody's eyes searching the ground for answers  
"Your gonna be late if you don't hurry." Zack walked backwards as he waited fro his brother to catch up.  
Both boys got into the bus. Fairly full Hardly any seats.

Zack made him way to the back.  
Cody settled in the seat in front of him.  
He put his back pack up along side net to him so kids wouldn't sit in it.  
Zack lounged his feet up on to the seat next to his as well.  
Cody fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.  
""Psst……Cody….."A voice caught Cody's ears.  
"Cody….I wanna fuck you senseless. K?" Cody froze.  
"W-What?!?!" Zack shushed him.  
"Lyrics. Wanna hear?" Zack Put a earphone in Cody's ear.  
"Umn……"Barbara came and sat next to Cody just then.  
"Oh hey Barbara!" Cody flashed her a smile. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey sweetie." Barbara smiled .  
"Hey Barbara what was The homework assignment last night?" Janice And Jessica simultaneously asked Barbara.  
"Oh…It was page.." Cody trailed out of the conversation focusing on the song his brother was playing  
"Dribble like I'm rubbing on nipples they call me doctor Giggles …."Cody's face flushed a bit.  
Then he heard the track get switched.  
"Ah….Ah! Mnn Harder! Yes! Ahh You bad boy, Harder…Ahh…mnn yea faster!" Cody's face Turning into a tomato.  
"Cody? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Barbara stroked Cody's bangs out of his face.  
"I….Uh….." Cody Flushed further. A "little" problem in his pants Would soon turn into a mess.  
"Hey Cody. Come sit back here. "The bus had stopped at another street.  
Zack pulled Cody up from his seat over to were he was.  
Cody covering his "problem" with his backpack.  
"Zack? What up? Why'd you take my sweet Cody away from me?" Barbara turned So her chest was up against the seat.  
"Because . He's my brother. And I can do what ever the heck I want to him. Even castrate him if necessary." Zack smiled wickedly. Cody's face hidden due to the problem in his pants.  
Barbara continues chatting with the twin girls next to her.  
Cody ready to scream at Zack for five hours.  
"Zack! Why Dude why!?!?!?" Cody whispered screamed at his brother.  
They were both at the buses farthest seat back  
"Oh…It worked? My plans never work…."Cody sat uncomfortably.  
Zacks backpack covering them, Like a mini curtain blocking what went on in the seat.  
He leaned into Cody's neck. He smiled and whispered in a husky tone.  
"Relax Cody. I'll make you feel better." Zack slowly unzipped Cody's pants zipper.  
"Zack Stop! You cant be serious!" Cody's face naïve.  
"Aww, Are you mad because I left you half done this morning?" Zack laughed and leaned closer to his brother.  
"Don't worry…. I'm not that cruel." Zack slowly slid his hand into Cody's pants.  
"Z…Zack…….Stop…Please….."Cody shoved Zacks hand.  
That made it worse.  
He accidentally shoved Zacks hand further in.  
"Eagar?" Zack lightly squeezed the tip of his brothers shaft.  
Letting the erection fall slowly.  
"…Cody…..Have….You _ever_ jacked off?" Cody turned his face towards the window. Now maroon red.  
"Uh…..Look! We're here!" Cody shoved Zack and ran out the bus doors straight To the Mens Locker room. They had physical education first period, which made being late impossible. But…for Zack….Impossible was probable.  
Cody quickly slipped out of his bottoms and went to go wipe off the precum that had soaked through his boxers. He then folded his clothes perfectly and put then in his locker….Then…he heard the door slam shut.  
"Umn……"Cody's voice quiet. He figured it was some dude in a rush or something.  
He then proceeded to the bathroom stall inside the locker room. He went to go wash his hands.  
The warm water running through his hands.  
Thoughts running through his head.  
_Why….why would Zack do that?…..hes been acting so weird…Barbara and I are a couple…..Zack had been Trying to score Matty ever since I could remember….Why….what about him changed?….What about him made him seem so……Different?_  
Cody finished Drying his hands and Then went to a stall to hide and think. He went to the last isolated stall. He walked in when he heard something. He was in the biggest stall.

*click*

"Who's the-"Cody was shoved up against the wall.  
"Mnph!" The stranger covered Cody's eyes. His mouth with lips.  
The stranger kissed him.  
The stranger lightly bit down on Cody's lip.  
Cody parted them slightly.  
The person took full advantage.  
Wet juices sliding past one another.  
Cody's tongue Begging for more.  
"Mnn….ah…." Both parted. Gasping for air.  
Cody's eyes still covered by the strangers hand,  
"Zack?……."The hand became stiff.  
"Not so blonde now are we?" Zack laughed lightly.  
Zack took his hand off of Cody's face and slid it to his chin.  
Cody explored Zacks eyes.  
"Brother…….."Cody looked straight at Zack.  
He caught glances with Zack. Cody looked down quick.  
"Yes? Cody?" He looked at his brother. He was thinner than he was. And of course…He stuck out in school as the total opposite of zack.  
"Were …..brothers….in this society…..that's not…..that's not acceptable……"Cody Shut his eyes hard. A tear threatening to spill out.  
He Pushed Zack to get to the door.

Zack Pulled him And they both fell on to the floor. Cody on top of Zack.  
"ouch…..Your heavy for a string bean you know?" Zack laughed.  
Cody's face serious.  
He was about to get up when Zack spoke.  
"Who cares?" Cody stopped.

"…wh……what?….."Cody's mind went blank.  
"Fuck them. They don't know us. Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen? Fuck Society and what it thinks. Cody…You don't get it…..do you?…You're my drug……I'm addicted…..And if I get cut off now….Who knows what shit might happen." Zack grabbed his brothers hips and trusted them towards his own.  
Cody's arms caved, he fell on top of Zack.  
"Just for once….Id like to know what its like to be you Zack……To not have one care in the world……But…. You don't think things through all the way……….Your such an idiot."  
Cody breathed deeply then pushed his pelvis to Zack's hips.  
"Ah!" Zacks face flushed.  
"C-Cody……What's gotten into y-"Cody pressed harder.  
""Ahh!" Zacks head thrusted back."  
Cody lifted his hips and rolled down on Zack's waist.  
"…Fuck…."Zacks member was growing.  
"Cody wh-"Cody pressed his lips on to Zacks.  
"Just once….I'm going to send it all to hell……" Cody gasped the sentence out.  
Zack feeling a numbing sensation down in his lower regions.  
"Ahh! Cody…wait….I didn't… know you could-"  
"Sit up." Cody's voice demanding.  
Zack didn't speak. As if on auto mode.  
Cody slowly pulled Zacks jeans off to his knees  
He tugged the boxer line and slowly traced the checkers on it.  
Zacks soft moans escaping his body.  
Cody slid his hand in.  
Zack swallowed hard.  
"Cody you don't ha-"Cody squeezed Zacks length.  
"Ah…..fuck….."Zack arched his back.  
Cody's heart racing.  
He slowly inclined towards the warm hot member.  
His breath showering Zacks pelvis.  
Cody lightly pecked Zacks throbbing area.  
"Cody!" Zacks back arched against the wall.  
He slowly licked the tip. His mouths warm juices mixing with his brothers.  
Zack shut his eyes.  
"Cody slightly sucked the tip, taunting his region.  
"Cody….please….." He slowly shoved the member deeper into his mouth.  
Zacks body trembling, His waist uncontrollable.  
Cody smoothly glazed his tongue over the member.  
His mouth warm.  
Chills running through Zacks body.  
"Hey Dude! Lets go the coach is gonna be mad!"  
Cody jolted up.  
Zack froze.  
A herd of foot step swarmed the boys locker rooms.  
"Yea dude hold on! I gotta go take a dump!" Incoming footsteps.  
"Oh dude! Use the big stall! It airs out better! So your not stuck with your nasty ass farts or chronic poop echoes!"  
"Haha ,Kay, whatever dude!"  
The bathroom stalls door jiggled.  
"Dude! Its locked! Whatever I'll just go under the door!"  
Twins exchanged looks.  
A look that said….  
Game Over.


	3. Again with the Bathroom

**WARNING:** All and any pairings can and may happen. Any and all sexual content will happen. This is rated MATURE. Due to language , Violence, And sexual content.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to their respected owners.

**DO NOT:** message, review, comment or even feel the need to tell me this story sucks ,my graammar or misspellings are horrific ,or your oppinion on how blah blah blah…..I, unlike you have a life. I do this for fun, I do not careeeeee about you and your needs. I am not your mommy you fags. Don't waste yout time telling me blah blah blah .it's a waste of both our time. And if you do. Im happy. Because take in headed warning it takes much more time for you to write the idiot note. Than for me to read it. And take in acount you have just wasted those oh so precious moments on this. Moments you will never get back. Moments I OWN bitch. Thank you.

* * *

**  
Chapter Summary:** Your CONFUSING me.

* * *

Cody freaked

Zack freaked.

Both their hearts stopped.

The guy was slowly leaning in towards them, his back on the floor.

"Z-Zack!"Cody pressed himself close to Zack.

He wrapped himself around Zacks arm.

the boy limbo-ing through the slit of space, his arm was in.

"Dude it looks like i can fit!" Codys heart was pounding against his ribs.

He could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"Yea dude totally!" He slipped even farther through, the back of his head starting to etch in.

"ZA-"Zack pressed his hand on his brothers mouth.

"Cody, calm down....." Cody was shivering.

Zack pressed his lips lightly against his.

He stopped shaking.

"....shut up and follow my lead."Zack stood up.

Cody Slid his fingers across his own lips. He looked down, dazed.

His brother signaled him to get ready.

"Oh gawd! Gah! gwoooog! Man i should not have ate that ultra spice burrito!" Zack signaled Cody.

Great minds think alike. Cody Caught on. He wasn't a dumb kid.

"Pfffft ploop, pppppfffftttzzz, poot!" He started beat boxing all types of ....bum body noises.

"Gah! Oiii!" Zack continues simultaneously.

"Oh wait...Hey Some one in here?" The sliding body stopped.

The noises continued.

"Oh hey yea man, sorry, Occupado!"The person started to retreat back out.

"You could have said something dude! that might have been awkward...."

Yea no shit genius.

"Oh so sorry Brah,I was kinda concentrating there!Gah!"

Zack stomped his foot hard down once for emphasis.

"Thats alright dude! Ill just use the ones next to coach's office!"

"Gah!" Zack continued.

"You think just like me dude! let it air! Let ir air!"

"Dude! Coach's Yelling for us!" Sound of footsteps stammering echoed.

"Ah gotta go!...literally! Wtf!" They ran out of there....

silence.....

Cody's hitched breath relaxed....her started breathing again....

"Now where were we?" Zack Bit his lip.

"Dude are you crazy!?!" Cody jolted up.

"What?" Cody shook his head in disbelief.

Reality just slapped him in the face.

"What happened to sending it all to-" Cody slammed the door open against the wall.

"I want thinking....and thats not good....not good at all." He snapped to his senses.

"What the Flip was i thinking??"

"Something must have come over you.....and that was pretty hot,i might add."

"Yea well I never intend on doi-"

*I touched her ooh she touched my ahh it was the crazies thing~*

"Text, hold on." Zack flipped his phone.

*Hey Z, Skinny bitch's looking for you. -Bboi*

"what is it?"cody looked at his brother.

"bob....i gotta go somewhere...get back to class...say you had diarrhea."

"Say what?"

Zack took off.

Cody was left standing in the locker room.

"....Zack......wait....he kissed me....I Kissed HIM!......." it sank in....a little late.....but it sank in.

"Zacks been acting weird lately...damn it...London's gonna get me for not doing her homework....i better....."

Cody looked down. He looked up at the clock through his bangs.

He started running.

* * *

Zack was walking past the Math class.

he turned.

He looked around, and then slid into the wall.

It was a tight squeeze, but there was another room behind the hidden passage.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"There YOU are." A snickering little asian thing was tapping her foot anxiously.

"Chill little miss kung pow furry." Zack looked at her up and down.

"Could you get any more disgusting?"

"You shut up Martin." Zack smirked.

"Codys also a Martin." the little asian girl stomped her tapping foot down. Her arms stiff in fists.

"You don't compare him to you! Hes nothing like you, you...you...gross imbecile!"

Zack leaned against the wall.

"Do...not...care.....If you squint any harder, your going to look like Brok, from Pokemon."

"Anywhoo." she squeezed her hands harder.

im just here to tell you to stop harassing MY Cody. We had a DEAL Zack Martin. I wouldn't leak the pictures of you in your disgusting act if you got me what i wanted....i still haven't seen 'it' exactly!"

"Chill asian spice. all in due time...the deadlines not up yet."

"Yea well i was just warning you!" She stomped closer.

Out in the hall.

"...Zack?......" Cody stepped back.....

"What did you do?....." Codys mind running lke crazy.

he would never let any one control him like She was.

"Ill be seeing you soon, i presume, mister Zack!" Codys eyes shot open, He heard foor stepps, He ran out of there.

Cody zipped past the corner of the hall.

"Later Barbera........" Zack mimicked in an annoying voice.

Cody ran. he didnt know where he was going, he just kept running.

"Zack Never keeps things from me...at least...he never...... _used_ to........" Cody was out of breath.

"I shouldn't have run...shit.....Wait..shit! in cursing...what the heck!" He stopped himself...his breathing was starting to get to the point where he was wheezing.

"I need to ..."He looked up, his breathing hard.

"Nurses off......" He fell.

He had already been breathless from the bathroom madness, and great idea to start running right after that....he fainted.

His condition was bad , not due to the fact that the weather that week had been hell.

he passed out.

"CODY!"

the nurse ran to him.

* * *

Zack was walking past the math building. He looked at the clock on the wall.

" I guess its fourth period?" He walked into his art class, Mixed arts, the one class that if you were doing a monologue, meant you could improvise it all and do absolutely nothing and still get an 'A' in the class.....of course...that was the only class aside from Phys Ed, which he could pass.

"Hey Bob." He walked up to his friend, slapping his hand straight down on to his red haired frends back.

"H-ACK-HEY....Dude....what up?" He rubbed his own back awkwardly.

"Nothings shaking bacon....so what i miss?" Zack sat down next to him.

"Nothing big, just doing this drama thing competition three weeks from now....hey...dude...wheres Cody? i thought he never missed class."

Zack stopped twirling the pencil on his nose.

he looked at Bob.

"wh...what.....?" Zack slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Y-Yea....i mean....he isn't here, and he wasn't in Ap chemistry."

Zack stood up.

"Miss Awesome, I need to go to the bathroom!"

He called her miss awesome because she was indeed awesome....meaning she let the kids do what they wanted as long as they didn't do anything that would go get her mad.

"Yea yea, take the note!"

He ran.

His brother hadn't been back to class.....that means he ditched....or something could have happened, He ran around half the school looking for him.

he grabbed onto his hair, he pulled it....

"Damn it!"

"Hey! Zack!...." He Stopped, he turned to a blonde young teen.

"Maddy?" She walked closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You kinda look crazy...." She giggled.

Zack forced a smile out.

"Yea well...i-" She cut him off.

"Oh no...is it about what happened to Cody?"

Zacks heart stopped,

He stopped breathing.

"......Cody?...." He looked at her, we was slightly taller than her now.

"Yea...i was the nurses aide, and i think he wen home just before i took her shift..... thought you kn-"

He ran. He ran out of there.

He ran straight out of the school.

"He didnt know........" Maddy just looked at the teen run.

"Hes going to get in trouble for ditching school....."

She pulled out a paper.

*Nurse dismissal pass*

She took out a pen and wrote

"Excuse ,Zack Martin.....Asthma." She smiled.

Meanwhile..........

Zack ran to the Tipton.

"He flew past Esteban.

Right past Moseby.

He darted straight up to his room.

His had was shaking violently when he tried to slide the card through the slit to open the door.

it opened, he slammed it shut and ran to his room.

Cody was sitting on his bed, writing something down.

"Cody!...."He was breathing heavy.

He ran to his twin.

He hugged him.

Tight.

"Z....Zack......" he rested his hand on his panting brothers back.

"Cody i thought something bad happened to you........." He squeezed him tighter.

"Something will, if you keep squeezing harder after every sentence."

Zack stepped back.

"W...what?" Cody pinched is nose.

"Zack! You smell!....Go take a shower!......" Cody shoved him aside. He set his book down on the desk.

He picked up a glass of honey and lemon Zack had left there in the morning.

"Why do you eat like this?" He turned around.

"Cody! What the hell!" Cody jumped out of shock. he spilled the gooey substance on shirt and it splattered on his arm and face.

"Gah! Zack!.....look at this....!" Cody set the glass down, he tried to scratch the goo off but that only made it worse.

"Now I have to clean this out by HAND!" Cody stuck his tongue out at the stain.

"Cody.....are you kidding me?...I come here running from school worrying my ass o and i come here to find you nagging? what the he-" Cody glared at zack.

Zack stepped back.

"Zack.....I'm not in the mood to talk with you right now." Cody bumped his brothers shoulder and walked towards the bathroom..

"Cody!....You didn't go back to class...after i told you to go.......did you?"

Cody stopped dead in his tracks.

".....no....i didn't......your point being?"

Zack walked up to cody and spun him around by his shoulder to face him.

"You have never..._**never**_.....skipped _**class**_ under _**any**_ circumstance."

Cody looked down....

He didnt want to bring up what he heard...with out knowing more about what it was.

"_I don't want to bring it p with out finding out a little more of hat he's hiding....what if I'm over reacting...what if I'm not?.......flippen dang it."_

He mumbled.

"Cody.....what's wrong?........"Zack rested his hands on his twins shoulders.

"Nothing....I'm just...tired......."Cody shrugged Zacks hands off his shoulders.

"The cody I know wouldn't miss class....not even if he was dying of dick cancer...."

He grabbed his chin and tilted it up.

Cody still wouldn't meet eye to eye with him.

"Cody....I.....what's wrong...tell me....im your brother for shits sake......"

Cody looked him dead in the eye.

"Yea.....Bingo."Zack stepped back.

"Brother. Boy, Related ......."Cody pushed Zack.

"Everything was going fine! Just fine! What the hell did you have to do that for?!"

Cody turned his back to him.

"Things are.....different now......Your different...Im different...this ist right zack...i was wrong in thinking to send everything to hell....I don't know what the hell i was thinking......"

Zack tilted his head, His eyes covered by his bangs shadow.

He slowly pushed himself up.

Cody didn't stop.

"This isn't right, this is disgusting! Im not gay! And neither are you! Its just hormones! I like girls! Infact I think Im going to ask Barbara out tomorrow!-"

_*Slap*_

Cody shut up.

"Fuck you......" He could barely be heard.

Zack grabbed his wallet from his dresser and Headed towards the door.

Cody looked at him leaving.

He couldn't talk.

"Zack!" Cody ran up to him, He shoved him down.

"Zack What a-" Zack didn't look at him. his eyes still covered.

"....I....hate...you....."Cody froze.

"......w......what?....."He sat up right.

Zack pushed him off and stood up.

He walked to the door.

When Zack decided to leave the house....he left for a good month or so.

Carey didn't seem to notice since she decided to pick up extra jobs around town, to help sum up for Cody and Zacks tuition to go to college in a couple of years.....and since lately their grandmother had fallen ill, she was the only one who would take care of her at the hospital....she would sleep at the hospital with her...

She had only been home that week because she wanted to spend time with the boys.

Cody grabbed Zacks pants leg.

His eyes drenched in shadow aswell.

Zack stopped.

Cody let go of his grasp and got up.

Zack grabbed tightly on to the door handle.

Zack looked down at his own hand, he slowly pressed down,

Cody placed his hand ontop of his.

He stopped.

"y......you....hate me?......"

Zacks eyes shot open...the true impact of his words setting in.

Silence....

Quiet....

Cody turned Zack to face him, he lightly pushed his shoulders against the door.

A tear ran down Codys face.

Zack didnt look.

"Zack..........Do you...... really?"

Codys smile turned into a grind of teeth, his mouth parted, his teeth seemed like they were quivering.

Zack looked at his brother.

"Cody I-" zack felt like some one was standing on top of his chest.

His heart hurt.

He looked at his twin.

"..........Do you?" Codys eyes still not visible.

Zacks throat felt like he swallowed needles.

"Cody....." Zack hugged his brother.

Codys hands still against the wall.

Zacks arms around his thing frame.

"Answer me Zack......" His heart pounding.

"No....Cody....i.......i...." zack tightened his grip on him.

"I....love you..." Zacks tear escaped.

"I love you so much.......its hurting me....."Zack couldnt hold back another tear.

His chest caved in then out, his speech stuttering.

"i.....love you so much cody......i..i hate myself.....i dont want to hurt you....."

Twi more tears slipped down his face.

"you...love me?" Codys face still not visible.

"Yes.....I....I cant help it......Cody i-"

"Fuck me."

Zacks whole body stood still.


End file.
